The Dance
by Ariana Black
Summary: This is a L/J, looking at three events in their life. I think its a sweet story, but see what you think. R/R


A/N-Nothing belongs to me, except the plot

A/N-Nothing belongs to me, except the plot.The song in italics is The Dance by Garth Brooks.

"James Potter, take this blindfold off me this instant!" Lily laughed, pretending to be angry.She wasn't really.She knew he had some big surprise for her, and she always loved his surprises.She just didn't like stumbling around without knowing where she was going.

"Okay, now." James said, gently taking the blindfold off her.They stood on the beach, staring at the water, illuminated slightly by the moon light.

"Oh James, its beautiful here."

"Not as beautiful as you." he smiled.

"That's the cue, go ahead." Remus whispered, so only Sirius and Peter heard him.

"I know that's the cue you git.I heard him." Sirius replied.

"Hurry up and light them then." Peter whispered to Sirius.

"Fine, Lumos."

Candlelight appeared nearby.Out on a small pier was a table with two chairs, with two white candles on it.In a vase was a bouquet of lilies.Lily knew what was going on.James had promised her a romantic dinner long ago.But she didn't know that Sirius, Remus, and Peter were crowded under the pier, under the Invisibility Cloak.

"Ready for dinner?" James asked.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Lily smiled.

They sat down at the table together.Lily moved her chair close to James.It was very peaceful there.Thousands of stars glittered above them, the waves crashed softly below them.Remus, Peter, and Sirius were not happy about this, as the water was rising around them.Before long, the rocks they stood on would be submerged.

"Um, where exactly is the food, Jamie?" Lily asked, using her pet name for him.The three below the pier tried not to laugh._Jamie?_

"It should be here any second." James replied calmly.

"That's the next cue." Remus told them.

"You think I don't know that, you git." Sirius replied. "He only told us about a thousand times."

"Finally." Peter sighed. "I'm tired of keeping this food hot."

"Mobiliarus." Sirius and Remus whispered, pointing their wands at two plates of food that Peter had been heating.On their command, the two plates hovered up to the table.Lily didn't see where they came from, only that they had arrived.

"Oh." she gasped in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"That's my little secret." James smiled.

It was the most wonderful food she had ever tasted.This evening is perfect, she thought.She was with the man she loved more than anything in the world.It was such a romantic dinner.Nothing could be better.

She was wrong.After dinner, James asked "Would you like to dance?"

"That's the next cue." Remus whispered.

"If you say that one more time..." Sirius began.

"Just hurry up.Here's the music." Peter interrupted.

"Sonorus." Sirius said.

Music began to play, but it had no source.At least, that was how it seemed to Lily.James gently took his hand in hers, and they began to dance.Lily felt like she was soaring through the clouds.This night just kept getting better.How had James managed all this?

_Looking back, on the memory of_

_The dance we shared, 'neath the stars above._

"Lily?" James whispered as they danced.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"You are all I want in life." James continued, breaking away from her. "I can't picture my life without you."He knelt on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

_Holding you, I held everything_

_For a moment, wasn't I the king?_

"Oh Jamie!" she gasped.Sirius tried hard not to laugh. "Of course I will!"

"She said yes, that's our cue." Remus whispered.

"That's it!" Sirius shouted, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be heard.He tackled a very surprised Remus, knocking him into the water, where they began fighting like two year olds.Peter sighed and waved his wand, creating the illusion of a silver deer above him, carrying a single white lily in its mouth.This was the final surprise James had planned for her.The illusion handed the lily to Lily before galloping away over the water.

"Oh James, its wonderful." Lily smiled happily. "But what is that splashing sound?"

"James, sorry to interrupt.Get down here before Sirius kills Remus!" Peter shouted up to him.

"Yeah _Jamie before I kill him." Sirius laughed._

"Watch it Black, or I'll bite you." Remus replied.

"Hah! That only works on the full moon, so there."

"Who said I was going to make you a werewolf?I'm just going to bite you."

"Ow!That's it!How long can werewolves hold their breath?"

"James, I really think you should get down here." Peter called over the loud splashing.

"They were in on this?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, they were behind the candles, dinner, music, and illusion." James smiled. "I begged them to help me make this perfect."

"Well, get down here before Sirius commits a perfect murder!" Peter interrupted.

James sighed.Sometimes he wondered if they would ever grow up.Good thing Lily was so good natured about them.

________________

"Mrs. Potter, may I have this dance?" James asked sweetly.

"Of course you may, Mr. Potter."

It had all been perfect.The wedding under the stars, the reception, and now their first dance as husband and wife.Even Sirius had somehow managed to stay out of trouble.But all thoughts of everyone else were pushed away, as their song began to play.

"Ah, young love." Dumbledore smiled.

"We always knew that would happen with these two." McGonnagall smiled.

"Of course.I have never seen a more perfect match.Would you care to dance, Professor McGonnagall? We seem to be the only professors not dancing."

"All right."

_Looking back, on the memory of_

__the_ dance we shared, neath the stars above_

_For a moment all the world was right _

"Poor James went and got married." Sirius sighed.

"And left us behind." Remus added.

"Us poor bachelors." Peter added.

"Think we'll ever get married?" Remus asked.

"What, us two?I thought we'd agreed it wouldn't work out between us, Remus." Sirius joked.Remus pushed him out of his chair.

"I feel sorry for any woman who marries you Sirius." Peter laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Cuz it must be hard to be married to a two year old."

"Hey!I resemble that remark!" Sirius replied.

__________________

James waved his wand.Music filled the air.It was their song.Taking his beloved in his arms, they danced in the living room.Even after all this time, he still loved her as he had the moment he saw her.

_Looking back on the memory of_

_The dance we shared 'neath the stars alone_

_For a moment all the world was right_

_How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_

__

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

__

_Holding you I held everything_

_For a moment wasn't I a king?_

_But if I'd only known how the king would fall_

_Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

__

_And now I'm glad I didn't know_

_The way it all would end the way it all would go_

_Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_

_But I'd of had to miss the dance_

_Yes my life is better left to chance_

_I could have missed the pain but I'd of had to miss the dance._

__

"Lily?" James whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."He kissed her gently in the soft lamplight.A baby cried in the other room.

"Oh, Harry." Lily whispered, smoothing his messy hair."Don't worry.You'll be okay.Nothing will harm you so long as we are here."

"He's betrayed us, you know.It will be any second now." James said quietly, coming in behind her.

"I know." Tears streamed down her lovely face.

"Don't cry darling.Don't be afraid." He whispered, taking her in his arms.

"Its not dying I'm afraid of.I'm afraid to be without you."

"I'll always be with you.No matter what happens.Not even death will separate us.We'll be together forever."Harry's cries again sounded from his crib.

"Harry..." Lily began.

"He'll be fine.The spells will protect him.A shame it only works on children."

"As long as I know he will be okay."

"He will.Sirius will protect him."

"Poor Sirius will blame himself, won't he?" Lily asked.

"I would have done the same as him.None of us could have known _he would betray us.No matter what happens, I love you Lily."_

"I have always loved you James."

Sudden, a shrill laughter rang through the air.

"Lily, take Harry and go!Its him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"


End file.
